Heero's promise
by Death Goddess and Angel Mayer
Summary: Well for one thing, what are Delao-quinn and why are they after Ryuki? Will Heero break his promise of protection? Or will he stick by it even to death? Will Relena finally get bashed enough?(That one is a Yes!) There's lots of Relena bashing! Please read
1. Default Chapter

I flicked my tail and walked over to the fireplace and sat down. If things hadn't happened how they did that night I never would have met him. I glanced at him, sleeping in the armchair of the living room; His tousled brown hair covering his eyes, as he slept sprawled out in the armchair. Would he really be able to help me? Could he really? Did he have that kind of power?

Sure, I wasn't exactly what you would call a human, but, he didn't seem to care much. I was part of the Relao-quinn race, we were part animal humanoids. I was part cat, I had a cat tail, feet, ears, eyes and sharp claws, but the rest of me was human. My eyes were fire red and my hair was and odd teal color. I needed new clothes than the ones I had on, since they'd gotten dirty so my new friend had gotten me a tank top and a pair of shorts. I felt odd sitting in his home, knowing that the Delao-Quinn could find me at any second and kill me.

Suddenly he stirred in his sleep, opened his eyes and looked at me. "Ryuki, what's the matter?" He asked tiredly.

"Heero...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you....I was just..." I answered blushing.

"Its fine...don't worry about it.. I had to get up anyway.." He answered as he got up off the chair. "I'm supposed to go see my friends later today.."

"Really?" I asked looking at him hopefully. "Can I come meet your friends?"

He smiled slightly, "Sure, Why not? I can't let you out of my sight anyway.... now, lets go get something to eat." He replied and motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen.

I stood up and followed him wondering what he was going to make me eat.

"So, what do you like to eat Ryuki?" He asked looking through cupboards.

He was giving me the choice?! Takuhito wouldn't approve of that. I looked at Heero oddly. "Why are you giving me the choice? I'm inferior to you...."

Heero blinked, "Inferior? No you're not...you're my guest, I insist that you choose on what we eat..." He said smiling.

I was overjoyed at his words. I had a choice! I could do something!

We both walked into the apartment that some guy named "Duo" owned, I hid behind Heero as he knocked on the door and was invited in by someone. Finally Heero grabbed me by the strap of my tank top and pulled me in front of him, I instantly blushed and hid my face in Heero's chest. He sighed and stroked my hair.

"Don't worry you guys..." Heero replied looking at everyone else in the room. "She's just shy.." Then he led me over to the couch and sat me down, I was really scared.

I looked around the room, there were six people. One of them looked angry. It was a girl, she had long chestnut hair and aquamarine eyes. She stood up and walked over to Heero.

"Why is she wearing your clothes!?!" She Demanded angrily.

Heero stammered a bit. "Relena..I was..I was just trying to be nice is all!...Don't be angry with me!..." He replied waving his hands in front of him.

Relena glared at him then pointed to me, and I yelped, "You are both wearing the same outfit! And she's a cat! Imagine me trying to wash the cat hairs out of your clothes later Heero!"

"Relena calm down!" Heero yelled.

"Hey Heero.." I asked standing up and walking over to him timidly. "If I'm causing problems for you and your girlfriend...I'll leave..."

"No Ryuki! You don't have to go...." He answered grabbing my wrist and pulling me close to him. "I told you I'd help you, I promised you, no matter how much trouble you are..."

I gulped and looked into his Prussian blue eyes. Then I glanced over at Relena who seemed none to happy about Heero holding me so close. I also had about five other pairs of eyes on me and it made me really nervous. I felt threatened...I don't know why I did it but I growled and slashed Heero across the face with my claws. Once I realized what I'd done, I was already crying and I ran out the door.

" Omigod Heero!" Relena gasped as Heero put a hand to his face and looked at the blood a little more than shocked.

I sat against the wall outside of the apartment hugging my knees and crying. I couldn't believe I did that to him...After he was so nice to me I went and scratched him across the face. I heard numerous yells and curses coming from Duo's apartment finally the door opened and I looked up to see Relena standing in the doorway glaring down at me.

"Why did you do that to him??" She asked angrily.

"I don't know.......I'm sorry....." I said looking at the floor. "Its just that....everyone I've met so far wanted to kill me....and I'm just scared to get that close to someone...I truly am sorry about doing that to Heero......" I cried.

Relena kneeled down next to me and pulled me closer. "Its fine...I forgive you...Heero's not mad.."

"He promised me....and if he wants to break it...I'd understand...."I answered sobbing.  
"Ryuki.." She replied lifting my head up under the chin so I could look at her. "Heero never breaks a promise.."


	2. Heero's promise C2

**Heero's promise part 2**

We walked down the sidewalk. I heard Wufei mumbling about some weak onna. Whatever that meant. Relena was hanging on Heero's arm. Duo and Quatre were eyeing me. And Trowa wasn't really doing anything but following with his arms crossed. Finally after a few minutes of Quatre and Duo staring at me I turned around and glared at them, putting my ears back angrily.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE HEERO'S FRIENDS!!!! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Everyone stared at me wide eyed. I guess just going out to eat at a restaurant wasn't going to be as peaceful as they thought.

Heero blinked. "Geez Ryuki.... did you have to yell like that in the middle of town?.." He asked still in shock.

I looked over at him and raised a hand. "Do you want another set of scratches on the other side of your face Heero?"

Heero made a funny noise and shook his head. "No that's okay!"

"Geez...." Duo said hitting the side of his head. "I don't think I can hear anything.... did you guys say something?"

I looked at Duo oddly then looked on the ground next to him at Quatre who was on his back on the ground twitching.

"Eerrrrhhhhh....." Quatre twitched.

Wufei blinked again. "Maybe she's not as weak of an Onna as I thought...." He replied looking at Quatre also.

"Of course she's not." Heero replied breaking away from Relena's death grip and walking over to me, gently grabbing my raised hand and lowering it to my side. "Calm down okay Ryuki? If you keep acting like this they're going to find you.. And I know for a fact that you don't want that."

I looked at him fearfully. "No I don't want that! I want them to stay away from me!!!" I replied as I began crying and Heero pulled me close, comforting me.

I knew that Relena was jealous. I mean, geez, what's better than a mad Relena? Absolutely nothing! In fact she was so jealous that I could feel the heat from her anger all the way over by Heero and she was standing by Wufei a few feet away. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her and make a "Ha! I stole your boyfriend face" but it was impossible at the time since I was supposed to be crying. Relena bashing was always the best way to spend the day.

"Heero!!!!!!!"

Heero looked over my head at Relena, with an odd look, next thing we all knew Heero was on the ground twitching next to Quatre after a huge blow to the head from Mrs. Pacifist Relena.

I looked at her and wiped the tears from my eyes. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!?!"

"IT'S NOT ANY WORSE THAN YOU SCRATCHING HIM ACROSS THE FACE!!!" She yelled back.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!!"

"SURE I DO!" Relena yelled jumping up and down. "HEY DELAO-QUINN PEOPLES!!! SHE'S OVER HERE!!!!!!!!"

"YOU BITCH!!" I screamed tackling her to the ground, after that it was a really bad catfight, pulling of hair, biting, clawing... Trowa and Wufei watched us. After a few minutes Duo stopped the fight by stepping in between.

"I have a question..." He started.

"Huh?" Relena and I asked.

"Well...if Shampoo goes on top of your head...right? And Conditioner goes on the ends of your hair....okay...where does shampoo/conditioner go?" He asked timidly.

"DUO!!!" I yelled pushing him aside as Relena and I continued our fight.

After about twenty minutes, Heero grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up off of Relena, yelling cuss words in Japanese while Quatre grabbed Relena and held her back so she wouldn't get me. And Heero held me back so I wouldn't get Relena.

"You little......" I growled angrily. "I'm so going to get you!!!" I yelled as I tried to lunge at her but jerked back as Heero held me tighter.

"Not if I get you first!" Relena growled back also trying to get away from Quatre.

"Do I have to keep you two on a leash?!?!" Heero asked rather annoyed.

"YES!!" Relena and I both yelled as we pointed at each other.

"Uggh..." Heero replied as he set me on the other side of him and put an arm in front of me to hold me back from killing Relena, even though I really wanted to.

Relena had an evil glare that a pacifist should never be allowed to have; they don't fight yet they can have an "Omae wo Korosu" look. How is it possible?? It's puzzling...

Quatre held Relena until Heero walked over and picked her up out of his arms. "You quit that Relena! I'm not going to baby sit both of you like this for weeks.."

Relena sort of blushed. "Yes Heero..."

I looked at Heero and blushed also. "I'll try to be good Heero.."

"Good." He replied fixing his shirt. "Let's go eat."

The restaurant was nice enough, but Relena just couldn't keep her eyes off me. That death Glare was getting nerve-racking. I swear she was going to spring on me any minute.

"Stop looking at me Relena..." I muttered under my breath as I ate my fries.

"What if I don't want to? I have to keep an eye on you." She answered also eating her food.

The boys decided not to pay attention to us and began talking about Gundams and such.

I gave Relena a casual look as I ate my food; I was pretending she didn't bother me. Even though she did. Finally I sighed and leaned against the table, pointing at her with one of my French fries. "You're just jealous 'cause I'm prettier than you." I replied with a smile. And I can fight better and I don't spend my whole life on pacifism. You're so jealous." Then I threw the French fry into my mouth and looked at her. "You do realize that the world will never achieve COMPLETE pacifism. Sure there will be whole countries that don't fight with one another. But towns will have gangs and there will STILL be those damn Delao-Quinn everywhere looking for their next victim and when they find it there will be even more fighting, then that will get larger and grow into a country fighting with them, then another country won't agree and so on. So what your doing is rather pointless."

"It is not! I will achieve peace!" Relena replied.

Heero looked at us. "Must you two ALWAYS fight over something?"

I smiled, " Actually Hee-Chan, yes."

"Hee-Chan???" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes." I giggled.

"Hee-Chan seems to suit you Heero." Trowa replied.

I jumped onto the back of the booth we were sitting at. "YOU CAN TALK!!! OHMIGOD!"

Everyone laughed and I sat back down. "It wasn't that funny...." I scowled.

Finally we left the restaurant and began walking back to Heero's place The others besides Heero and Relena had left to go home they said they'd be back tomorrow.

I stopped walking and glared ahead, growling, my tail bristled.

Heero stopped and looked at me, "What is it Ryuki?"

Without answering I grabbed Heero and Relena's hands and pulled them into an alley. "There's one nearby..........."


End file.
